Yasucho: First Blood
by King of Karp
Summary: Yasuo and Cho'gath discover a bond the likes of which can never be broken.


It was a fine day on Summoner's Rift. The voice of the announcer rang out as it always did, echoing through the arena.

**Welcome to Summoner's Rift.**

As the team arrived in the match, they were quick to gather their items, and leave. Cho'gath's brow furrowed, as his team ran from him immediately. He saw the glares. They didn't trust him, despite years of having worked with them. It irritated the void creature that they wouldn't even allow him to try and make a strategy. Not that he particularly minded. He would eat them all anyway in time. He grabbed the Amplifying Tome, as was usual, and began walking towards the left lane. He enjoyed playing on the purple side. He was closer to those tasty golems, and the surge of magical power they provided.

Mmm... Magic.

He didn't often travel down the left lane. He felt much more comfortable between the trees, and on the paths. Plenty of things to eat, without worry of another champion. His gut gurgled as he walked. He was in lane with Tristana. Such a tasty morsel. A shame that the laws of this League didn't allow him to eat her. Yordles were perfect for him. They tasted so good. Bite-sized. He didn't have to strain his jaw with chewing. Alas, alack, he was on her side. No matter. They had Teemo on their side, so he'd be looking at a juicy meal there.

When he arrived at the outer turrets, Tristana looked up to him. "Alright, Cho. Listen. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But listen, we need to work together here, okay?" Cho'gath was about to speak, when he moved to the side, avoiding a dart from the Teemo. What luck, the Teemo was in their lane! He grumbled, stomping the ground. Below Teemo, the spikes came upwards, summoned by Cho'gath, and sending Teemo into the air. Tristana took aim with her rocket and began shooting, teary-eyed. _Weak._ He thought. She didn't want to fight. Luckily for them( and not so luckily for Teemo), Cho loved to fight.

Teemo was wounded, and backed away from them. Cho couldn't hear his summoner's cries anymore. He had probably passed out. Cho'gath was alone on the Rift. No summoner to even attempt chaining him. The summoning spell still affected him, as he had hijacked it to enter Runeterra. He began to move forward, menacingly bearing down on Teemo. He tore through minions, much to the chagrin of Tristana. She wanted to say something, but she dared not anger Cho'gath.

It was finally time. Cho's hunger could be sated no longer. He needed to eat. It was mere moments before Teemo was knocked upwards, that he felt a sword slicing at his side. He let out an inhuman growl, and looked to see who it was. But all he saw was a flurry of ebony hair. "Yasuo?!" Tristana shouted, instantly leaping away. Cho'gath could no longer see Teemo, and turned to face the warrior, looking down at him.

The two locked eyes. Yasuo glared, sword drawn, but... he couldn't look away. This was his first time facing the monstrous Champion, and he found himself entranced. The subtle trace of intelligence, in an otherwise mindless form. A strange finesse to his shambling form, the many arms and tendril-like appendages only serving to stir thoughts in Yasuo's mind. Tristana was badly wounded, and began to Recall, as Cho'gath and Yasuo stared deeply at one another. Yasuo gulped a little bit, and straightened up. Was this allowed? He reached forward with a hand, grasping at one of Cho'gath's claws. "I'm Yasuo." He stated.

Cho felt that words would not suffice for this meeting. As he stared, and the appendage was grabbed, a more primal instinct rose within him. A feeling the void-beast hadn't felt in ages. There was a stirring in his loins, as between his legs, his genital slit parted. Yasuo looked to the slit, and a light blush crossed the samurai's cheek. A solid black cocktip slid free, and began to slide out further. Given the size of Cho'gath, Yasuo would only have to kneel slightly in order to reach it. Cho, having no summoner behind him, and Yasuo, receiving a "Do it, faggot" From his own, gulped. Not that he didn't want it... he was lonely at times. But it was just... Cho'gath.

The two found themselves moving to bushes. Cho'gath swept the bush, and there were no wards. Nobody would see them in the high grass. He looked down, and Yasuo was already on his knees. The samurai leaned forward, and placed his lips on the ebony spire, giving it a soft kiss, and licking at the slit in the tip. A low growl escaped Cho'gath's misshapen maw, as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Yasuo opened his mouth, and took the head of the cock into his lips. Cho'gath was fully erect in no time. Fourteen inches. It was massive, by any species' standards. Yasuo gulped slightly, taking the wide cock into his mouth. He was no stranger to enjoying the company of other males, but this... was unlike anything. The taste was slightly musky, and alien. A sensible description given whose it was.

Yasuo slowly began to bob his head, only able to take a few inches of the cock between his lips, before feeling his gag reflex kick in. Cho'gath continued to let out a low rumble of enjoyment as the blowjob was given. Yasuo's intention was not to bring the void-beast to orgasm, however. Still, he reached a hand up, and stroked the black flesh of Cho'gath's shaft. The creature let out a slightly louder roar, not quite caring who saw. He only even swept the bush for Yasuo's sake. He could be considerate, when he wanted to be. The pleasure he was receiving was more than enough.

Yasuo's jaw was getting slightly tired. Cho'gath's member twitched within his mouth, as he only fit around six inches of shaft into his maw. He pulled away, having gotten accustomed to the taste, as well as the strange, yet not terribly unpleasantly musky smell of Cho'gath's groin. He turned, and, reaching for the rope around his waist, loosened his pants, and slid them down slowly. In addition, the simple underwear he wore slid down with the pants, and his pucker, as well as his sack, was revealed to Cho'gath. He was going to remove his shirt, when Cho'gath grabbed him by the waist. Cho wanted this much more than Yasuo did. Satisfied that his cock had been slathered with an appropriate amount of saliva to lubricate their fun, Cho'gath pressed his cocktip to Yasuo's tight ring.

Yasuo's eyes widened, as the sudden spreading of his asshole commenced. He gritted his teeth, not wanting anyone to hear him. Cho'gath's cock tapered to a tip, at a two inch wide tip, with a three inch base. It was a wide penetration by any means, and Yasuo's relative inexperience was not helping. He pushed outwards, to try and ease the cock in. Thankfully, the League made sure that no champion had to go to the restroom. There was no mess in the making, and Yasuo could push without worry. Cho'gath began thrusting slowly, easing the cock inwards. At least, he thought he was easing it in. In reality, every thrust brought a few more inches of shaft into Yasuo's ass.

The thrusting got into a Rhythm, that black shaft parting the ring of the human wider and wider with every push. At first, Yasuo had whined out. However, Cho'gath was letting out primal roars, and as time went on, Yasuo got used to the feeling. Eventually, little bits and pieces of moans escaped his lips. The cock was wider than anything he had ever taken inside of him before. However, he was more than content to get used to the pleasurable spreading. His saliva had done its job, lubricating the cock and his asshole easily.

It wasn't long before the twitching started. As Cho'gath's cock probed deeper, and rubbed against Yasuo's prostate, Yasuo's pleasure increased. He used one hand, balancing himself on the other, to grasp his own meat. It was miniscule in comparison to the spire that was impaling his ass. Still, it was pleasuring him all the same, as he stroked vigorously. He felt his loins begin to churn, and the pleasure shoot up his spine like jolts of electricity. "Cho'gath... I'm... I'm about to come..." He said. Cho'gath ignored him, and focused on his own pleasure. He felt a sudden tensing upon his shaft, and looked back down.

The sight of the tight human rear stretched around his massive shaft pleased Cho'gath, and he began to pump faster. Underneath him, Yasuo cried out once more, as pleasure wracked his body. He convulsed, his toes twitching, as he coated the ground below him in rope after rope of sticky, white seed. He panted, rocking gently as Cho'gath still thrust and thrust. "Cho... come inside, please..." He panted out, the rubbing of his prostate becoming too much to handle. Cho'gath, however, would not listen. Not quite yet. He had more stamina available than Yasuo, and reached down, lifting the human up. He spun him around, a pleasurable sensation spreading around his cock, as he then sat down.

Yasuo let out a soft sigh as he was lifted up, and a moan finally as he was then brought right back down, crying out. "Mmmf... fucking... ahhh..." He managed between bounces, as Cho'gath used his asshole for himself. Cho pushed him faster and faster along his spire, cock twitching and throbbing. He would come on his own terms. One of his smaller tendrils reached down and poked at Yasuo's member, causing light squeezes of the anus, and tightening overall. Cho finally began to feel the onset of orgasm within, and made no attempt to hold it in.

With a bellowing cry, Cho'gath slid all fourteen inches of shaft into Yasuo's ass, spreading him wide. Three and a half inches wide, was the rear spread. Yasuo let out a loud cry, audible to the other champions nearby, who had been previously oblivious to their actions. Teemo, being closer, moved to assist his team-mate, only to find the sight of Cho'gath, filling Yasuo to the brim with his thick, sticky void semen. Shot after shot, rope after rope of the hot liquid pumped into Yasuo's bowels, as Cho'gath took this opportunity. He grabbed Teemo, and without a second thought, crammed him into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and as he did so, he felt himself grow, as did Yasuo.

The cock swelled to almost one and one-half its original size, at twenty inches, and four inches wide. Yasuo cried out once more. It was painful, far more than he had anticipated. He certainly didn't expect that. Still, he looked up to Cho'gath, maw blood-stained and bits of fur in his teeth. He let out a brief chuckle. "Huh... hah... I guess... that was pretty good... a little big, but still good." \

Cho'gath felt the need only to say a single word. No more were necessary.

"Good."


End file.
